full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Racquel Natasha
Racquel Natasha is a Russian/American immigrant runaway traveling the states looking for her purpose in life. Along the way, she picks up Tabatha Yule; a girl much like her, and make their way to Everett. There, through a night fling, they are transformed into Hydes, Rhia Steel and Tibea Tymes, becoming members of the Free Hydes, as well as lovers to Antonio Cortez and Connie Mendoza. Characteristics *'Name': Racquel Natash *'Alias': Rhia Steele *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (White with Black Streak) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Motorcycles, boys (and girls, and sometimes both), clubs, dancing, drinking, her friends, Antonio, Connie, and Tabatha (lovers), Spiders **'Rhia': All the things that Racquel likes, stripping down and being naked *'Dislikes': Thunder and Lightning, Squid, rules **'Rhia': Thunder and Lightning, Spiders, Rules *'Family': Estranged Appearance Casual Racquel is a sixteen year old Caucasian Russian female, with a slender body, she has short red hair that’s cut down to a buzz but has bangs swept to the left, blue eyes, pale skin, flat chest and butt. She wears blue jeans, black combat boots, a midriff black tank top with a gray hoodie sweater jacket and black leather jacket on top. She has three left ear piercings, belly button piercing, and a nose ring on the right nostril. After her transformation, her body becomes more developed with a busting B-Cup breast size, thin waist, long legs, well developed hips and buttocks. Hyde - Rhia As Rhia Steele, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest, much like Jackie Hyde. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Metallic Gray with Red streaks, along with her skin turning completely metallic red, and her eyes turn yellow. Hyde Attire Background Racquel was a young teenager that came over from Russia. Technically, she was born somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to Aleska Natasha, who was fleeing Russia with her sister to start a new life in America after the murder of her baby’s father. Racquel was born in the house of Leo with the planet Jupiter 23 degrees ascendant, which supposedly indicated that she was destined for great things. Despite this prediction of greatness, Racquel had a difficult start to life and grew up in impoverished circumstances, sharing a room with her mother and aunt in her first cousin once removed house in Chicago. All she did was all work and no fun for herself. Fed up with how things were going, she ran away with a 1957 Cherry Red Plymouth, and took off around the states. Around the way, she got into some trouble, mostly with sleeping with guys; one or a whole bunch at the same time. She left a string of broken hearts but could never fill her own. Along the way, she picked up a new girl who had a suffocating life: Tabatha Yule. A Christian girl who abusive parents who used church and the bible in their own way to control her. Racquel took her and they both ran away to the next location on her map: Everett, Washington. She attempted to try and help her friend loosen up, as they moved into an apartment together as friends sharing the rent. Connie, sensing the plight in the girls, helped them out by making them her roommates, as they moved into a much bigger studio apartment in the complex she had been saving. The trio had a pretty good turnabout, as Racquel loved Connie’s freedom as well as the digs, while Tabatha loved the artwork she had. Though the two were unaware of Connie’s other ego, Ivory Whyte. One night, Racquel took Tabatha out to give her a good time, as well as to give her a boyfriend or at least a good lay… or two… or three, or as many times as she needed to loosen up. They arrived over to a club house and attempted to flirt and mingle; unfortunately, there weren’t any good men, or at least men good enough to shack up and shag with. Until a golly blue giant showed up, catching both the eyes of the two girls, and they catching his. Immediately, he grabbed them both with Tabatha too flustered to panic and Racquel too happy to find a decent man, albeit a strange one, sweep them off their feet and walk out and jump out, giving them a pretty good time, even when they went into an abandoned hotel. There, Racquel had the best time of her life, and judging from the loud moans and screams of joy, it was Tabatha’s as well. Once they came two, they found themselves on a bed, with Tabatha and Racquel blissfully asleep. However, a swift change comes over her and Tabatha, turning them into Hydes, as the Hyde formula inside Antonio/Quatro’s boyd was passed onto them sexually, turning them into two new Hydes: Rhia Steel and Tibea Tymes. Now with four Hydes smashing through the hotel, they shot their way down to the ground level nearly going all out on each other, until Ivory lip-locked with Quarto, ceasing the battle to her favor, and began to making out with him, dragging Rhia and Tabea in the mix. The next morning, Antonio awoke, feeling a bit heavy from what had transpired, saw the broken hole of what appeared to be the ceiling of a hotel basement, in what he figured he crashed in was a storage room full of mattresses. Though he saw what weighed him down, as he saw pinning his right arm, snuggling up to him was Racquel Natasha, pinning his left was Tabatha, who seemed comfy snuggled up. And finally, the real kicker… Connie Mendoza on top of him, snuggled, her hair in her face, and smiling satisfied and happy. Once things had been slightly cleared up, he, Racquel, and Tabatha were taken to Jacqueline to explain their situation, as she also suggested Connie tell them her deal, to which she revealed her real age. Racquel and Tabatha didn’t seem to mind, as they smiled saying at least they didn’t get pregnant. Afterwards, Racquel and Tabatha became permanent residents of the apartment complex, as well as the Steel Wall and party house of the Free Hydes. Personality Racquel at first is shown to be dissatisfied with her arduous existence, but appears uncertain about what she wants to do with her life. She seems to have an interest in fashion, and will try on her employers' expensive dresses and jewelry on occasion to escape from her mind-numbing cleaning duties. After learning of her new-found ego and powers, which forces her to take a gigantic leap from a simple runaway Chicago-dwelling maid to a superhuman Hyde fighting inhuman threats, Racquel is overwhelmed but resilient, trying her best to make the correct choices despite making mistakes along the way. She cares deeply for her friends, especially Tabatha whom she views as a little sister/lover, despite their faults, and prioritizes their well-being above her own. Rhia is a fiercer and more confident version of Racquel, even able to open up with things that she was a bit timid to do. For instance, she’s open to the possibility of being a nudist as she first entered Sakura Hot Springs and loving the atmosphere. She doesn’t buckle under pressure, including that being a reflection of her powers. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Armor Skin Hyde': Like Colossus in the comics, Racquel/Rhia is capable of shifting her entire body into an organic metal skin. How strong this is has yet to be determined. Skills *'Martial Arts': She took self-defense classes since she used to live in Chicago *'Fashion style': *'Driving': *'Cleaning' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' *'Utility Pouches' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Racquel: Karen Strassman *Rhia: Linnea Quigley Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Antonio's Love Interests